


The beautiful dead

by Davekatlover



Series: Beautiful death [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Character Death, Humanstuck, M/M, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davekatlover/pseuds/Davekatlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is lives in a old town and his town got zombies in it and he meets a old rival</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beautiful dead

Your name is sollux captor your town is attack with zombies and you have a gun it was your own gun but he might turn into a zombie and you kill zombies you feel like someone turned into a zombie your old rival eridan ampora you hated   
Him and you two were kismesises and you remember the flash back when you two were making out and your face flushed at the memory god you wish never think of that it was just a kismesis kiss and your crush Aradia was your friend and you loved her and you also had a crush on feferi she would make you get along with eridan And you didn't like it one bit   
Your thoughts got cut off by groaning it sound like zombies fuck,  
you get your gun ready and started to shoot the zombies who were coming in   
And zombies keep coming in and you growled and the only reply was a groan from the zombies   
Am not scared to kill you all and you keep shooting them   
And you saw someone who was familiar she had black hair and beautiful horns   
Aradia .....  
You couldn't shoot her but she is a zombie now   
She got closer to you and groaning   
Her breath didn't smell good anymore was she a bad zombie ?  
She got close to you   
Your breath were fast and only she went to bite your neck you gasped sharply and try to move away   
And a bullet went though her back and your body went frozen  
Who did that you yelled   
Wwell if isn't sol captor  
That voice sounded familiar   
Your eyes widen and you knew the voice  
Please don't tell me   
He had black hair and purple streak in his hair and he was wearing a purple hoodie and jeans   
You should be more careful sol  
You grab him by the collar and growled loudly in his face  
How dare you kill Aradia   
She is a zombie   
ii still love her  
Get over it eridan said and looked bored  
Am going to kill you  
Wwait before you kill me we have to kill the zombies and maybe team up to find feferi   
You nodded am only trusting you this one time  
You two shake hands   
You ready to kick some zombie ass sol  
Always ready ed to kill zombies


End file.
